A Foul and a Kiss
by mandzipop
Summary: Damon and Elena have just gotten back together after Damon's time in the Prison World. Alone in the boarding house, Elena devises a way for them to become re-acquainted with one another on a more intimate basis. Her idea is strip pool, leading to more interesting fun and games. Rated M for bad language and lots of Delena smuttiness, with a little bit of an added kink in there.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Vampire Diaries, TV show or books. However I decided to have a little play around with the characters (I would definitely like to play with Damon).**

 **This little story started with Damon and Elena by the pool table, with Kai edited out based earlier in the day from when they spent their first night together back from season 6 episode 13 when Delena are talking to Kai fixing about the ascendant for Bonnie's birthday. The picture was made by delenafatalist. A number of jokes later between myself and delena_shamrock and I agreed to write a fanfic. So I'd like to thank them for their contribution's towards this story. It wouldn't have been written without them.**

 **It's completely off canon, possibly slightly OOC (although to be fair there's a good chance it's not).**

 **Thank you**

 **delena_shamrock & delenafatalist**

 **This story belongs to the both of you.**

 **WARNING FOR SMUT AND BAD LANGUAGE.**

Damon and Elena were lying on the couch in the parlor of the boarding house, which was unusually quiet and other than themselves, completely empty. The only sound Elena could hear whilst laying her head on top of Damon's chest, was the crackling of the fire and the faint slow methodical beating of his heart which she was absentmindedly drawing circles around with her fingers. Damon lay beneath her with his chin rested upon her head while he tightly enveloped her in his arms, as if he were terrified she'd disappear if he let go. Outwardly Elena sighed with contentment, however inwardly, Elena was deep in thought, her head a hive of activity.

Elena's mind was pondering upon how she and Damon were going to take the next step of intimacy in their relationship. Although they already had a sexual history, Elena could no longer remember it. They hadn't slept together since they'd theoretically gotten back together and the idea of being openly intimate and sexual with Damon, frankly made her a little nervous. She hadn't had sex with anyone since Ric compelled away her memories, meaning Damon was the last person she'd slept with, not Stefan who was the last sexual encounter she could remember, and that was pretty vanilla. Elena knew she was ready to be with Damon, but she was worried she'd disappoint him somehow. She felt inadequately inexperienced, and because of her lack of memories, Damon felt familiar yet still new to her, meaning she didn't know what he liked. To compound matters, Damon probably knew her body better than she did, meaning he'd be able to push every little button to make her melt, while she knew nothing about him. Caroline had practically confirmed her fears when her best friend told her that while she and Damon were together, they were unable to take their hands off each other, even arguing and breaking up wasn't enough to stop them from jumping into bed together. So much so, apparently one time they'd argued and broken up, yet along the way they'd somehow managed to break Damon's bed, which Elena found hard to believe. Yes they were vampires, but Damon's bed was extremely solid and sturdy, she couldn't imagine how they'd managed to damage it during sex.

However, if what Caroline said was true, Elena realized she and Damon were anything but vanilla, together they were insatiable, more comparable to double chocolate brownie with cream and cherry. Meaning when she decided she was ready to take their relationship to the next stage, Elena wanted to make sure their hunger for each other was just as potent as it was before, and it was important for her to ensure their sex life was no less adventurous, so at least she wouldn't disappoint Damon. Elena just needed a little inspiration.

At some point in the very near future, they were going to have to take the next step. Elena knew their situation was probably harder on Damon, because he'd died, coped with losing her and missing her, and from his perspective they should be returning to the life they once had, celebrating his return. Instead Elena was now holding out on him because she'd chosen to forget him, something she now regretted more than anything in the world. The man with his arms wrapped around her was not the Damon she remembered, and from what she could tell, she was missing years worth of memories of him being with her like he was now, sweet, gentle yet still oozing with sex appeal.

The other hint of the quality of their sex life Elena had had since Damon came back, was the sudden reappearance of her previously non-existent sex-drive. Elena knew it had been months since she last had sex, and because it was with Damon she had no recollection of it. Instead the memory of her last sexual encounter with Stefan was when she was still in high school, which was years ago. Up until Damon's return, this hadn't bothered her, she hadn't had any desires to physically be with another man, which was highly unusual as vampires had heightened sex drives, but now celibacy was beginning to stress her out and she was getting incredibly horny whenever she was in Damon's presence, even when they weren't alone.

Elena's celibacy wasn't through lack of opportunity with men in Damon's absence, she'd even been able to date and kiss Liam, and she almost found him vaguely attractive, however for some reason her body had never wanted to take it any further. But as soon as Damon was back, her sex drive suddenly reignited itself with vengeance. Every time she was with him she wanted to rip his clothes off, even the time she was telling him she wanted to move on. She wondered if her body was automatically responding to him, regardless of whether or not he felt like a stranger.

Elena could only liken Damon to a magnet, drawing her in, alighting every fiber in her body in ways where she felt she needed to be connected to him, both physically and metaphorically. It had recently begun to occur to Elena that the notion of soulmates might not be so far fetched after all. If he were hers, it would explain her complete lack of sex drive once he'd gone.

Fortunately for Elena, Damon seemed to be very understanding of her predicament and wasn't rushing her or pressuring her into having sex with him. He was letting her dictate the pace of how their relationship was progressing, although Elena suspected he knew her well enough to realize she wouldn't be able to be around him and hold out for much longer. If he did, he was right, her urges were now becoming desperate.

"What's going round in that beautiful head of yours?" Damon murmured.

"Nothing much." Elena lied.

"Oh come on." Damon chuckled. "You forget how well I know you. I can hear the cogs ticking away." Elena could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I...um..." Elena started, taken aback by just how well he could read her. It hit her how hard it would be for her to lie to him when he knew her so well, which put her at a distinct disadvantage.

Damon sighed. "You always draw circles on my chest when you've got something going off inside your head." he told her. "Now spill. What's on your mind?" he asked.

Elena thought for a moment, trying to come up with a convincing line of thought. "Do you think it'll ever truly be like this?" Elena asked, lifting her head. "Quiet, no big bad coming after us. Being able to live like a normal couple." she added.

Damon frowned thoughtfully. "Give it a hundred years or so." he replied. "A few new identities, we'll have moved around a bit. Only a select few will know who we are. I guess we'll be good by then." he said kissing her hair. "Why, you bored already?" he asked.

"No, this is nice." Elena smiled. "I was just wondering what we would do to occupy our time when it's quiet, for future reference." she added, an idea suddenly popping in her head, which would solve her problems, but she knew she'd need to tease Damon first to make sure he'd be up for it.

"I can think of a few things..." Damon grinned devilishly.

"Damon!" Elena cried slapping him on his hip, pretending to be offended, even though they were thinking the same thing, she couldn't let Damon know that just yet.

"Hey." Damon pouted. "No need for violence." he said jokingly.

"Sorry." Elena replied in a fake apology, giving her best puppy eyed look before sliding up Damon's body and kissing him chastely on the lips, intentionally making sure she rubbed her hips against his length on the way. As she did, she felt him harden at her movements, which gave her the belief she might be able to pull this off after all. "I'm just feeling the need to...do something." she told him truthfully.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Okay, so what do you feel like doing?" he asked.

"I dunno." Elena shrugged as she looked over to the pool table. "A game of pool?" she asked.

"Fine." Damon said as he nudged her so they could both get up. "But prepare to lose." he grinned, adjusting himself in his jeans after Elena's little test.

"I'm sure I can hold my own against you." Elena smirked as they walked over to the pool table.

"Elena, I've been alive for over a hundred and fifty years longer than you. Something makes me think I'm far more practiced at this game than you are. I'll whip your ass." he grinned.

"Wanna bet?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What you betting with?" Damon narrowing his eyes and folding his arms.

"Um...um..." Elena pressed her fingers against her lips as she pretended to think, hoping she'd let Damon lead the way. He knew she didn't really have much to bet with, so the list of options was low, and Damon's mind was probably sufficiently dirty enough to come up with the idea she was thinking about without much prompting, however she was prepared to suggest it herself as a last resort.

"I take it you're not really that confident you can beat me then if you don't want to bet." Damon shrugged.

"Oh I do." Elena smiled coyly. "I just don't think I've got anything with me right now that I could bet with." she flirted.

"I could do a strip search." Damon smirked as he closed the gap, pinning her up against the rail of the table.

"And how do you plan to do that." Elena whispered seductively as she saw the expression on Damon's face change, realizing where this was possibly going.

"If it were up to me, I'd have you naked on this table right now, getting reacquainted with your gorgeous body. Kissing and licking and sucking every erogenous zone you have. Making you come once for every month I spent missing you in the prison world. Making you scream my name loud enough for all of Virginia to hear." he growled. "And if anyone walks past those windows, well, they'll get one helluva view." he added wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, his voice deep and sultry, completely different from the way he'd spoken to her before. He hadn't even touched her yet heat was already pooling in her stomach from the seductive tone of his voice alone.

Elena's mouth went dry as she took a deep breath, deciding now was the time to be bold. "Strip pool?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So that's what you were thinking about on the couch." Damon smirked as Elena nodded in reply, while Damon nudged her legs slightly apart before standing between them while he put his hands on her hips and pressing himself up against her. "Trying to find ways to seduce your all too willing boyfriend. I'm shocked!" he cried with feigned surprise. However Elena's eyes dropped. "What's wrong?" Damon asked, his voice full of concern.

"That's just it. I don't know how to 'seduce' my boyfriend." she admitted. "I know the last person I slept with was you, but I can't remember." she said sadly. "Before that..."

"It was Stefan." Damon sighed as Elena nodded. Damon lifted her head up with one finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You don't have to do this." he told her softly, trying to reassure her. "We're not doing this if you're not ready." he said, resting his forehead against hers. "I'll wait for however long it takes. Because you're worth waiting for." he whispered, kissing her chastely on the lips.

Elena bit her lip nervously. "But what I'm not good enough?" she asked in a small voice prompting Damon to laugh.

"Elena, you know how compulsion works." he said. "You've had your memories taken away, not your instincts. You'll be fine." Damon assured her. "Plus, you'll always be perfect." he smiled.

"Is this something we would have done?" Elena asked. "Play strip pool I mean."

Damon took a deep breath. "Look around this house." he said. "We've made love on practically every surface, except the one you suggested." he told her. "So I think strip pool was probably due to happen the next time we had the house all to ourselves." he smirked.

"Everywhere?" Elena asked, her eyes widening as Damon nodded.

"Everywhere." he grinned, before his face became more serious. "Look, if you want to go somewhere a little more private and romantic, we can use my bed." he offered, however Elena shook her head.

"No!" Elena said determinedly. "I want to start where we left off. Make new memories. You're probably right, my instincts will kick in." she smiled.

"Okay." Damon grinned. "Strip pool it is. What are the rules?" he asked. "I'll let you decide." he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

After five minutes of discussions they came out with a set of rules. Each player would take their turn to pocket a ball, if they managed to pocket it, they remove an item of clothing from their opponent. The next shot would be by the opponent. If any shot was missed, the player who misses it has to have an item of clothing removed. No rules applied to the opening shot as pocketing a ball was less likely. If either player pockets the cue ball, they would have to remove an item of clothing and opposite player would have two shots instead of one. Whoever pocketed the eight ball got to decide who was initially in charge.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Damon asked.

"Ready for what?" Elena frowned as she picked up a cue and began to examine the weight distribution to see if it suited her. "Taking my clothes off in front of you, for what will feel like to me the first time? Us making love? Or the game of pool itself?" she asked as Damon selected a cue and walked over to her.

"All of the above." he whispered seductively into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"My head is a little nervous." Elena admitted. "I guess it's the thought of you seeing me naked." she frowned. "I'm feeling a little shy."

"You don't have to do this." Damon reiterated.

"But, I keep reasoning to myself, you probably know my body better than I do." Elena explained as Damon nodded in agreement, a smirk plastered all over his face. "And, as a trainee doctor, I should know better than to not be so self aware about my body." she continued as Damon raised an eyebrow. "And thirdly, I have this intense desire to rip your clothes off, and start to get to know you again."

"Oh, so this is your idea of how to get me naked?" Damon smirked.

"Pretty much." Elena admitted with a smile on her face.

Damon leaned his pool cue up against the table before taking Elena's cue from her hands and placing it next to his. He picked her up and sat her on the pool table, standing between her legs. He placed his hand under her right thigh and wrapped it around his waist, while running his other hand under her dress and cupping her behind, enabling him to lift Elena so she was balanced on the rail of the pool table, Damon's hand partially supporting her while her hands remained firmly fixed on the turquoise baize, pushing her pelvis at an angle. Damon pressed his hips against hers, his jeans up tight against Elena's thick woolen tights, ensuring she felt the bulge in his jeans brushing up against her core, sending heat pooling into her stomach and a dull throbbing between her legs, overriding any previous nerves she may have had with a burning desire to have Damon inside her.

"You know, all you had to do was ask." he said softly as he put one arm around Elena's waist and pulled her in tighter, moving his hips slightly so that his erection brushed up against her clothed clit, causing Elena to feel her panties begin to dampen. "I'd never be able to say no to you." he whispered before he bent in to kiss her.

Since they'd gotten back together, Damon had kissed her a only a few times, and all of those kisses had been very passionate compared to what she'd experienced before with Stefan, Matt and Liam, however, Elena was now discovering that for Damon, those kisses were very tame, practically chaste in comparison. Their tongues explored each others mouths, Damon's kisses full of confidence, knowing exactly how she liked to be kissed. Elena however, was tentative at first, nobody had ever kissed her with so much fire and passion, it was almost mind blowing. Any reservations Elena had, soon went out of the window as her body began to react instinctively to him, a certain familiarity which she couldn't fathom took over from all of her previous knowledge of kissing anyone. She suspected her body knew more than her mind did and her only option was to go with it.

Their tongues danced and fought for dominance, teeth tugging at each others lips, Elena's hands moved from the pool table and she wrapped them around the back of Damon's neck and began to rake her fingers through his soft raven hair, feeling the urge to gently scratch his scalp. Elena decided to follow the lead of her body, her mind may have been compelled to forget him, but her body and physical reactions clearly hadn't gotten the memo.

Suddenly Damon pulled away from their kiss, leaving Elena breathless. "Shall we rack em up?" he asked with a smirk on his face as Elena's jaw dropped with shock, she never expected Damon to get her so hot and bothered and then leave her high and dry.

Wondering if Damon had used this as a distraction technique, leaving her mind spinning from the most amazing kiss of her entire life in the hope she'd start missing shots, Elena decided if Damon wanted to play dirty, then so could she. "I'll let you do the honors." she smiled, jumping down from the table and picking up her cue as she worked out how to lull him into a false sense of security before she could unleash her real skills, causing the smile on her face to turn into a grin as she turned her back on Damon and picked up the chalk to prepare for the game ahead.

Once Damon was done setting the table up, he took a coin out of his pocket. "Heads or tails?" he asked.

"Heads." Elena replied as Damon flipped the coin which fell onto the table.

"Heads it is." he smiled. "Do you want to break or shall I?"

"I'll go first." Elena smiled as she bent down and hit the cue ball, blasting it into the rack of balls, sending them scattering around the table as she back stood up and allowed Damon to take his turn.

"Stripes!" Damon said, nominating his ball of choice before hitting the cue ball and pocketing the ball. He walked over to Elena and looked her up and down as if trying to decide which item of clothing to remove. "Hmmm, decisions." he said as he stroked his chin dramatically. "Boots!" he finally announced to Elena's surprise. She was at least expecting him to remove her sweater.

"You wanna help?" Elena asked as she bent down to take her boots off.

"Nope, I'll let you do it." he grinned, walking off to chalk his cue as Elena narrowed one eye at him suspiciously.

Elena removed her boots, picked them up and began to walk over to the table near the window when her foot slipped on the wooden floor, causing her to almost lose her balance. "What the hell?" she asked turning to Damon.

"Did I forget to mention I polished the floor this morning?" Damon said innocently. "Oops, sorry." he apologized in a fake voice and put his hand to his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter.

"So it's like that huh?" Elena asked, arms folded indignantly. "We're playing dirty!"

"Playing dirty to get dirty." Damon smiled smugly. "Did you really think I was going to play fair and square?" he asked as Elena opened her mouth to answer, however no words would initially come out, instead her jaw dropped with fake shock, before narrowing her eyes.

"Well two can play at that game." Elena huffed, picking up her cue and rubbing chalk on the tip. "Game on." she grinned as she bent down and played her shot, pocketing two balls. "Ooh. I get two items removed." she said smugly. "Socks and boots." Elena instructed to Damon who frowned, clearly confused.

"I thought it was per shot, not per ball." Damon argued back, narrowing his eyes as he removed his boots, placing them next to Elena's before picking his cue back up and chalking the tip.

"Oh." Elena said innocently. "I didn't think about that." she sighed. "Fine, boots it is, you're wearing less than me anyway." she added as Damon removed his boots, placing them next to hers.

They continued playing, Damon pocketed his following shot so Elena removed her sweater. Elena purposely missed her next shot meaning she had to remove her tights, leaving her legs bare. This was what she'd been hoping for.

Pretending to straighten up the boots, Elena bent over just as Damon played his shot, which Elena could tell he'd missed as she didn't hear any balls being pocketed. Damon removed his socks and placed them in his boots.

Elena pocketed her next shot, but this time she opted to remove the item of clothing from Damon herself. Walking over to him she lifted his sweater slightly and began to unbuckle his belt, pulling his hips to hers, pressing up against his length, causing him to harden again, as she slowly removed the belt through the loops on the jeans.

"I thought we said no touching." Damon whispered.

"We're not." Elena smiled sweetly. "My hands are nowhere near your body." she added as the belt was finally freed from the jeans, which suddenly sat much lower on Damon's hips. As Elena walked over to place the belt down on the table, she began to absentmindedly fold it when she suddenly had an idea. Luckily for her, Damon couldn't see the smirk forming on her face. However for her plan to come together, she needed to win the game if she was going to make things more interesting. Elena wanted the upper hand, and as much as she wanted Damon to touch her, it was her turn to get to know him.

Next it was Damon's turn for a shot. He walked around the table to pot his next ball in the middle pocket closest to the window. Damon chalked his cue and positioned himself for the shot, briefly glancing up only to see Elena chalking her own cue with one leg perched on the arm of the chair near the window, her dress falling in such a way which showed flesh all the way up her inside of her thigh. All the while, Elena held the cue provocatively, rubbing herself up against it with the most innocent look on her face.

"Fuck!" Damon swore as he missed his shot.

"Oops!" Elena giggled as she put her foot back to the ground and walked over to Damon to remove the next item of clothing. She knew this was going to be the difficult choice, it was clear he had a fabulous body, and if she wasn't careful, he could easily distract her regardless of what she removed. Eventually she settled upon his jeans, because as long as she didn't look at him, she knew she'd be okay. Deciding it would be too distracting if she removed them herself, she instructed Damon to take them off as she turned her back to him.

"What would you like me to do with these?" Elena heard Damon whisper in her ear from behind as she saw his arm holding out his jeans in front of her. Elena could feel the tip of his erection poking into her back through his underwear and her dress, causing her panties to dampen.

Elena gulped. "I'll take these." she said, her voice slightly huskier than usual, her mouth dry as she snatched his jeans out of his hand and walked over to the table, folding them before setting them down with the other items of clothing.

Elena could almost hear Damon smirking behind her, he knew he'd unsettled her without her even seeing him. This game was going to be harder than she thought. All of the reservations she'd had earlier while deciding how to approach taking the next steps were gone. This was war, she only needed to sink the next two shots and he'd be playing naked. Elena lined up the shot for the corner pocket, however Damon stood behind it, hands on his hips, his boxer briefs tented by his erection. His distraction worked perfectly, not only did she miss, but she pocketed the cue ball instead.

"Foul!" Damon smirked as he took the white ball out of it's pocket. "That means you lose something and I get two shots." he grinned, walking over to Elena as she scowled. Slowly Damon removed Elena's belt, his erection occasionally touching her stomach, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Can't you remove a belt any quicker?" she asked, her heart felt like it was racing, although it still beat much slower than a human heart.

"I want to savor unwrapping the most beautiful gift I'll ever receive." he smiled a genuine smile as he finally slipped the belt from around her waist and added it to the growing pile of clothes, before picking up his cue and chalking it.

Damon lined up his next shot and potted it. Elena didn't even want to bother playing dirty anymore. She just wanted the game to be over so they could play with each other instead. Her body was becoming increasingly turned on as she watched him gracefully play his next shot, which he pocketed to perfection, however he left the cue ball lined up perfectly to allow Elena to pot her next shot. Damon walked back over to Elena and lifted her dress over her head, revealing her new matching set of lacy dark blue bra and panties. Elena blushed, feeling exposed, as her first instinct was to cover herself, she fought it knowing Damon already knew her body and instead of hiding from him, she was hiding from herself.

Elena knew Damon had one more item to remove, and that was probably her bra, however he surprised her. "Can I swap the bra for a kiss instead?" he asked, his voice loving and sincere at the same time.

Elena nodded. "Yes." she whispered, he must have read her mind as at that moment she desperately wanted to kiss him.

Damon gently cupped Elena's face and kissed her. This kiss wasn't the passionate sexy kiss of earlier, instead she knew he was telling her he loved her. Elena didn't know how she knew this, but something about the kiss felt familiar and her mind and body associated it with the feeling of being loved. Elena responded by stroking Damon's cheek with one hand and wrapping the other around his neck and pulling him into her, so she could feel his hard length pressed up against her.

Desire took over Elena and the game was forgotten. She grabbed hold of Damon's sweater and tore it down the middle, revealing his perfect muscular chest. Elena pushed the sweater over Damon's shoulders as he pulled out of the kiss and wriggled free.

"I liked that sweater." he pouted.

"Get a new one." Elena smirked. "I prefer you without it." she added as her hands began to roam the planes of his chest.

"You do know you needed to pocket the ball to do that." Damon frowned.

"Screw the game." Elena grinned. "You win." she said. "Now can we move onto something a little more interesting?" she asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." Damon smirked as he lifted Elena around the waist, prompting her to wrap her legs around his hips and arms around his neck.

Damon walked them over to the pool table while they began kissing. Tenderly at first, until Damon sat Elena down on the pool table, then the fire and passion of their earlier kiss returned. Elena ran one hand down Damon's chest, gradually exploring his soft skin the tufts of hair around his nipples. Her fingers made their way down his muscular abs until she found his slender hips and traced the line of hair down his treasure trail. Suddenly Damon took hold of her wrists and halted her exploration. Elena looked up at his face, desperate to carry on, but Damon had a devilish grin on his face and clearly had other ideas. He walked over to the table with their clothes and returned with his belt.

"You stole my idea!" Elena pouted.

"I wouldn't say that." Damon chuckled. "Lets just say we think alike." he grinned.

"Have we done this sort of thing before?" Elena asked slightly nervous of the answer.

"Yes Elena, we have," Damon smiled.

"How did you know I'd still want to do this?" Elena frowned.

"Your mind may have forgotten, but your instincts haven't changed." he said.

"That does seem to be the case." Elena said, narrowing her eyes. "What now?" she asked.

"Put your wrists together." he instructed. Elena did as she was told while Damon tied the belt loosely around them. He walked around the pool table and pocketed the balls with his hands until the table was clear. He wandered into the parlor and returned a minute later with two cushions causing Elena to frown with confusion.

"What's that for?" Elena asked.

"You'll see." Damon smirked as he placed his hand underneath Elena's head. "Now lie back." he told her as Elena lowered herself backwards, allowing Damon to take her weight. Suddenly she felt her neck resting on the pool table baize. Damon walked around the table and gently pulled Elena's thighs so her behind was resting on the rail. He then took the cushions and placed one under her lower back between the table and the rail, and one under her head. "Comfortable?" he asked.

"I guess." Elena replied slightly confused. She had no idea what Damon was up to, yet she found the sense of not knowing exciting.

"Put your hands above your head and leave them there until I tell you." he commanded as Elena nodded compliantly. Her heart beating ever faster with excitement and nervousness from being with Damon for the second first time while being incredibly turned on.

Damon nudged her legs apart and stood between them and hovered above her as he began to kiss under Elena's jaw and down her neck. Elena felt his erection pressing up against her core while his blunt teeth scraped down her jugular, sending heat pooling down into her stomach. His hands ghosted down Elena's arms and down the sides of her body, as he edged his lips, teeth and tongue down to her collar bone and chest. Her body being outstretched meant all of her nerve endings were more exposed, heightening her senses every time Damon placed his fingers or mouth on her skin, causing her core to throb even more and prompting Elena to whimper with pleasure at every contact.

Damon ran his hands up Elena's waist and cupped her lace bra clad breasts, and began to massage them, gently pinching her nipples through the lace with just enough force to make them pebble and heighten the sensitivity, while at the same time he looked her in the eyes with the most intense of stares. A look of love, lust and desire, of which Elena had never seen in her life as he took one of her breasts into his mouth. He swiped his tongue around her areola before delicately taking her nipple between his teeth and sucked on it, the rubbing of the damp lace accentuating the sensations.

"Oh my god...Damon." Elena moaned as he carried on paying detailed attention to extracting as much sensitivity from her breast as possible. When it was clear from Elena's moans she was borderline unable to take any more, he swapped breasts and repeated the action, causing frustration on Elena's behalf as she was desperate to touch him, but she couldn't because she'd had her wrists tied up and they were perched above her head.

Elena watched Damon's as his lips traveled down her stomach until he reached the her lacy boy short panties. He pulled the crotch of her panties to one side and ran his fingers up her slit, causing Elena to moan with pleasure. "Are those panties wet for me?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow as he sucked her juices from his fingers. "Hmm, wet but still not wet enough." he answered his own question narrowing one eye. "I guess we'll have to do something about that." he grinned as Elena just looked at him in shock, she had never been so turned on in her life and yet Damon didn't think she was turned on enough. Damon bent down and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry, you're going to enjoy this so much you'll be screaming my name so loud all of Mystic Falls will be able to hear us." he promised.

He nestled his head between Elena's legs and began kissing the outside of her panties, paying close attention to her core and nub, swiping his tongue along the edge of the lace, practically sending Elena into orbit with his teasing, which again, was only made worse by her being tied up. Although couldn't remember her experiences from before, and neither Stefan nor Matt had shown any inclination to be so adventurous with her, her body automatically knew she was desperate for Damon's mouth on her core.

The panting and whimpers of pleasure must have alerted Damon to her needs. He placed her legs over his shoulders, raising Elena's hips in the process, gently tugging at her panties so they didn't get damaged while he removed them before throwing them over to the existing pile of clothes.

Damon stared down at her as if she were a goddess. "Fuck, you're beautiful Elena." he whispered in awe as he placed her left leg on the rail before turning to her right leg and bringing her foot to his mouth.

He began to kiss her instep, causing her to instantly relax and to moan with pleasure. Damon's lips made their way to her ankle as he ghosted his fingers down the back of her calf. He propped her ankle over his shoulder, while he kissed his way down the inside of her calf and simultaneously stroking her shin with his fingernail. His kisses made their way down the inside of Elena's thigh until he met the junction with her core before he stopped. Elena whimpered in protestation, however Damon just grinned, as he set about repeating his actions with the other leg.

This time however, when Damon reached her core, he ran his fingers up her slit like he did earlier. He put his fingers in his mouth and sucked on then with his eyes closed as if he were tasting the finest wine. "That's better." he smiled. "But still room for improvement." he said as he reached over her body and untied the belt. "You can move your arms now." he added as Elena rubbed her wrists and gave a huge sigh of relief, she wasn't sure she would cope much longer if she couldn't touch him. Damon hovered above Elena for a moment staring into her eyes. "You have no idea how much I missed you." he told her gently as he gave her a peck on the lips and stood back up.

Elena looked down and she watched as Damon closed her legs and push them onto her stomach, his arm resting on the back of her thighs meaning not only she could she not see what he was doing, she could hardly move either. She felt Damon's fingers spread her folds and the hot air of his breath as he blew into her entrance. He traced his tongue from the entrance of her core, up her labia and he eventually circled his tongue around her nub, causing Elena to feel almost dizzy from the amount of pleasure he was giving her. The gentle throbbing between her legs was now turning into a desperate ache, his teasing from earlier had just been the beginning, his current actions were making it even worse.

Damon's tongue began to circle the entrance to her core, causing Elena to try to buck against the force of Damon's arm pressing against the back of her thighs, but to no avail as he was far too strong for her to fight against. All of a sudden Damon's tongue was inside her, pushing and thrusting in such a way to mimic fucking her with it, while at the same time he began to massage her nub with his thumb. Elena managed to grab Damon's hair with one hand while the other found the edge of the pool table, as she desperately needed to hold onto something. Her reactions trying to compensate for her inability to move as a heat began to burn inside of her like she'd never felt before, while moans of pleasure began to emerge from her lips.

Just as Elena thought she was about to come, Damon changed what he was doing, his mouth moved away from her entrance, instead he began to lick and suck her folds with the perfect amount of pressure to keep her panting for more until he reached her clit. He gently inserted two fingers inside her, slowly thrusting his hand in and out, whilst he took her nub in his mouth and began sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Almost immediately Elena was rendered breathless and speechless, barely able to remember her own name while the heat which had been building in her stomach began to burn even hotter, so much so, she thought her entire body were about to set on fire and the flames would engulf her. As her orgasm took hold, the only thing her mind could take in was pleasure and that it was Damon who was the one responsible for giving it to her.

"Damon...Oh yes...yes...Oh my god...Damon." she moaned as the red hot heat inside her core had become so intense she thought she was going to explode. Her back arched and she went rigid as her core contracted around Damon's fingers as he ceased what he was doing with his mouth until her orgasm finally subsided.

Elena sat up, still slightly breathless from her orgasm, her behind now perched on the rail of the pool table, her legs dangling down with Damon stood between them. Her hand slipped inside the waistband of his boxer briefs, releasing Damon's length from it's cotton prison. Elena gasped slightly, he was much bigger than she expected, her only previous comparisons were with Matt and Stefan, who were nowhere near his size. She bent forward and pushed his boxer briefs down enough for Damon to wriggle free while he unclasped her bra and removed it from her shoulders as she sat back up. Taking Damon's member into her hand, she noticed the pre-cum seeping from the tip, which she wiped around the head before gently beginning to pump her hand along his length, causing Damon to moan and momentarily roll his eyes back into his head.

"Continue doing that and we won't be going much further for a while." he panted before kissing her.

Taking the hint, Elena slid his member along her soaking wet core, coating him with her juices before positioning him at her entrance. She wrapped one hand behind Damon's neck and grabbed his behind with the other and slowly pulled his hips towards her, his shaft pleasantly filling and stretching her until he was buried inside her, deep to the hilt. Slowly Damon pulled back before thrusting in once more, before setting a slow moving rhythm as Elena wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to up the tempo, however he refused.

"Why?" she complained.

"Because I've got an idea." he smirked as he pulled out and lifted Elena down, prompting her to pout.

Damon threw the cushions off the pool table, took out a ball and placed it near the middle pocket before handing Elena the cue which had been lying on the table next to the cushion.

"What's this for?" Elena asked, looking at Damon disappointedly.

"I want you to pocket that ball." Damon shrugged innocently.

"But that's too easy..." Elena started, however Damon cut her off by turning her around and gently pushing her forward onto the table to play the shot.

Confused, Elena picked up the cue ready to play the shot when she felt Damon firstly nudge her legs apart and then run his finger up her slit. Elena's head dropped to the table as she felt Damon's shaft enter her, causing her to push her hips back to meet his and moan with pleasure.

Damon moved Elena's hair to one side. "Easy is it?" he whispered into her ear as he grabbed hold of her hips and began thrusting. Elena only managed a whimper in response. Damon began to pick up the pace, he slid one hand over her stomach. "Play the shot and I'll play with your clit." he growled sending Elena on full alert.

Heat was already burning in her stomach and her core was already throbbing, she knew if Damon began to massage her nub she'd probably come straight away, giving her relief from the dull ache between her legs. Pulling all of her resolve together, Elena picked up the cue and managed to hit that ball, missing the pocket, but only just.

"Fuck!" Elena complained.

"You missed." Damon growled as she felt his hand move down and begin to massage her clit giving her some relief.

Suddenly Elena felt Damon's other arm wrap around her waist as he pulled her up from the table before she felt his fangs sink into her neck. Elena screamed as the orgasm hit her, ripping through her body with barely any warning. The white hot spasms pulsating throughout her core were more powerful than anything she'd ever experienced before, but because he was biting her they didn't stop there. Her body felt like it was on fire, as if someone had removed her daylight ring, except it wasn't painful, instead it the most glorious pleasure she'd ever had. The spot where Damon's mouth was on her neck was experiencing a similar sensation to her core, except where her core was being filled by Damon's shaft, in her neck, she felt the tugging sensation of her blood being emptied by his mouth. Both feeling's were so intense, she began to get lightheaded.

Damon's sixth sense of what her needs were must have kicked in as he removed his mouth from her neck and stopped thrusting, allowing Elena to come down from her high. He pulled out and picked her up and vamp-sped them into the parlor in front of the fire, where he'd already thrown some cushions on the floor. Damon lay Elena down gently on the cushions before climbing on top of her.

"You recovered yet?" he smirked.

"I want you inside me, now!" Elena demanded as Damon obliged.

Damon lifted Elena's leg around his waist as he began to thrust, Elena moved her hips, matching him thrust for thrust. This was no longer the games and fucking of earlier, this was sensual, beautiful and romantic, they were now making love, the rest had just been foreplay. Pleasure wasn't the primary target, instead being united as one was their goal. Damon kissed her as she wrapped one hand around his lower back and the cupped his face with the other.

Feeling the need to be in charge, Elena flipped them over so she was on top. She placed her hands either side of Damon's head as she gyrated her hips while Damon vigorously thrust up into her, their movements perfectly in sync with one another. It was clear to Elena that Damon had been right, their bodies completely in tune with one another even if she couldn't remember their last time together.

Once again the throbbing between Elena's legs was threatening to take over, the friction of their movements only intensifying her need for relief. Suddenly Damon sat up and pulled her into him, looking up at her with his beautiful blue eyes, no longer the icy blue she remember, but soft, warm and full of love for her.

"I'm not going to last much longer." Damon panted.

"Me neither." Elena replied breathlessly as she cupped Damon's face in her hands and began to kiss him.

Damon slipped his hand between them and began to massage her nub, causing her the veins around her eyes to tingle. Elena felt her fangs elongate whilst Damon's did the same. Simultaneously they latched onto each others necks and began to drink tipping Elena over the edge. She pulled her teeth from Damon's neck and screamed with pleasure as the white hot convulsions of pleasure racked throughout her body. Her back arched and her body became rigid as her core clamped down on Damon's shaft, causing him to pull his teeth from her neck.

"Damon...yes...yes...oh my god...aargh." she shouted as her core continued convulsing, milking Damon's member to its release.

"Fuck...Elena..." Damon cried as Elena saw his face crumple into an expression of agonizing pleasure, a sight she knew she'd never get to see often enough, even if they made love twenty four hours a day for all eternity, it would never be enough. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his warm seed spill inside her as he shuddered, holding onto her for dear life.

They sat like that for a few moments before laying back down on the cushions, Damon pulling the throw from the couch over them before wrapping his arms around Elena as she rested her head on his chest.

"I thought you said you were going to give me an orgasm for every month you were in the prison world." Elena said looking up at Damon and narrowing her eyes.

"I lied." Damon shrugged. "I'm going to give you one for every day I was in the prison world. I just figured you'd need a little rest first." he smirked.

"Ass!" Elena grinned as she slapped his arm.

"I know, it's a nice ass." Damon smirked as Elena glared at him "Hey, I've only just got started." he laughed, rolling them over and bending his head down to kiss her. "You ready for round two?" he asked.


End file.
